


【包托/杰托】窥

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: AU杰拉德x托雷斯可以当成奶油草莓糖的后续吧？只有车，不喜勿入，自己注意避雷*三天三夜x
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	【包托/杰托】窥

*

刺耳的刹车声在庄园雕花的铁质大门前响起，大红色敞篷跑车里坐着的少年大概不到二十岁，一头金发在阳光下熠熠生辉，很是嚣张地喊着庄园主人的名字：“杰拉德！出来！”  
  
“刚刚竞标的时候你是故意的吧？你出来！再不出来我直接撞了！”  
  
“3,2...”大门纹丝未动，少年一边数一边倒车，眼见着要撞上来，庄园主人杰拉德终于出现。门卫见状顺势开门，红色跑车耀武扬威地停在杰拉德面前，两人面对面站着说了没几句话，少年扬起拳头就朝杰拉德脸上招呼，被杰拉德一把抓住手腕扯进怀里亲了起来，少年推拒无用，没过半分钟就腿脚发软地被杰拉德抱着坐在引擎盖上，双手勾着杰拉德的脖子和他接吻。  
  
才来庄园工作三天的亚瑟看着眼前的景象目瞪口呆，庄园里的其他人却好像没看到一样，自己做着自己的事情，直到杰拉德托着少年的屁股一边接吻一边把他抱进宅子，亚瑟也还没回过神来，旁边的仆人看他呆呆的样子暗自偷笑，“你是新来的吧？”  
  
经过十分钟的科普之后亚瑟知道了少年的名字叫费尔南多，和庄园主人杰拉德既是竞争对手也是情人，这一进去估计没个三天出不来......等等，亚瑟没想通，“为什么没个三天出不来？”  
  
仆人没好气地看了这个愣头愣脑的新人一眼，“当然是因为有事可‘做’。”  
  
他特意在“做”字上加了重音，亚瑟想忽略都不行，红着脸想，也不至于“做”三天吧。  
  
  
*  
已经傍晚时分，房间里的庄园主人却迟迟没有出来的意思，庄园管家也并不着急，不紧不慢地吩咐厨房做饭，将两人份的菜肴摆上餐盘之后吩咐亚瑟，“你把这个送上去。”  
  
“记住，放在门口就行，不要敲门也不要擅自进去，懂了吗？”  
  
亚瑟连连点头，表示自己明白了，端着餐盘稳稳当当地走到二楼，放在主卧门口就准备转身离开，却听见紧闭的房门里传来勾人的声音。  
  
啪啪的撞击声和粗重的喘息声不绝于耳，少年好像有点受不住，又不肯低头求饶：“杰拉德...别弄了...啊！给我滚、滚开！”  
  
“我滚开谁来操你呢？你下面这张嘴可没这么容易满足。”  
  
“放、放屁！”  
  
“你自己看，是不是它咬着我不放？”急促的撞击声突然慢了下来，变成了咕叽咕叽的磨人水声，“我看你好像一点儿也不想让我滚开的样子。”  
  
“我哪有！”  
  
“没有你还夹得这么紧？”  
  
“那是...唔...”少年的解释刚开了个头就被啧啧的亲吻声取代，亚瑟端着托盘听得口干舌燥，脸颊温度也高的不可思议，想抬手试试温度才发现自己是上来送饭的，想起管家的叮嘱，他急忙把食物放到门口，逃也似的下了楼。  
  
  
  
*  
第二天晚上送饭的还是亚瑟，这回管家嘱咐他记得把两位主人中午的餐具一并回收，他有心想请求管家换个人去送，但又不知道怎么开口，只能揣着一颗砰砰直跳的心脏硬着头皮上楼。这次他学乖了，把新的餐食放在门口之后什么都没听转身就打算走，目光触及门口散乱摆放的餐具之后才想起来还有回收这一茬，跪在地上轻手轻脚收拾的时候悚然发现，房间的门没有关紧。  
  
只留了一条幽长细窄的缝隙，却足以模模糊糊地看清房间内的景象。  
  
厚重的天鹅绒窗帘遮挡了大部分光线，少年的腿架在男人的肩上，足底是干干净净的粉红色，纤瘦的脚踝跟着男人撞击的频率一晃一晃，在昏暗的光下奇异地呈现出朦胧的肉欲感。他的身体软得不可思议，双手撑在身后，仰着头和男人交换唾液。杰拉德不断吸吮他的嘴唇，少年像一颗没有化掉的糖，在阴绵天里被潮热的欲望沾湿，好让杰拉德轻易破开裹在外面的糖纸，一点一点舔化他。  
  
“舒服吗？嗯？”杰拉德边挺腰操弄边问。  
  
大概是一天下来做得太狠，少年原本清亮的嗓音已经微微沙哑，有些几近支离破碎的有气无力的情态，却倔强地不肯松口：“一般...啊！也就...一般般吧...”  
  
“是吗？”尽管视线所及只有男人结实的后背，亚瑟也能想象得到杰拉德必定挑了一下眉，“那看来我要更努力一点才行了。”  
  
杰拉德进的又急又凶，亚瑟看不见他们的交合处，只看见男人狠狠锢着少年细软的腰身，又急促又深入地抽干，少年可怜兮兮地随着他的动作颤抖，布满情潮的脸颊上满是亮晶晶的水光，不知道是泪水还是汗水。他仰起头，任由男人的阴茎在自己的身体横冲直撞，喘息声又甜又湿，初生的猫仔叫唤一样微弱细软，却像带着银光闪闪的小勾子似的，勾得人忍不住想一听再听。  
  
约莫杰拉德也是这样想的，他的唇附在少年温软透红的耳朵旁边，声音低沉而富有磁性，“现在舒服吗？”  
  
少年被操得浑身摇晃，整个人被弄得乱七八糟，只能无力地推着杰拉德宽厚的肩膀，小声啜泣着求饶：“不要了...真的不要了......”  
  
“因为不舒服才不要的吗？”  
  
“不...不是...”少年断断续续地吐出破碎的语句，像只被驯化了的收起爪牙的小野猫，在一波又一波的快感攻击下神智都有些模糊，呈现出一种温驯的媚态，“哈...因为太舒服...啊...太舒服才这样的......”  
  
他扬起下巴，将脸凑到男人面前，做出一幅讨要亲吻的姿态，金色碎发湿嗒嗒地黏在额上，杰拉德怜惜地拨开他的头发，顺着他的意和他极尽缠绵地亲吻，少年脸上泪水和汗水混做一团，也许还有男人粘稠的精液，像一只脏兮兮的可怜小猫，让人忍不住想要欺负。亚瑟觉得小腹处像是窜起了一小束火苗，惊觉自己欲念的他不慎被餐刀划破了手指，尖锐的疼痛唤醒了他，如同一盆冷水从头上浇下来，他不再窥视，拿起餐盘慌里慌张地离开了。  
  
  
  
*  
他们是真的做了三天，第三天傍晚亚瑟上去送饭，将餐盘放在门口的同时杰拉德就开了门，一股浓重的情欲气息扑面而来，他连忙又将餐盘端起来送到杰拉德的手上，低头的时候看到门口有一个用过的安全套，不知道是润滑油还是别的什么将它弄得像是从水里捞出来的一样，在木质地板上氤氲处一小团湿气，亚瑟立刻规规矩矩地垂头屏息不敢多看一眼。杰拉德像是刚刚洗过澡，下半身围着浴巾，精壮结实的胸膛袒露在空气里，上面满是浅紫深红的暧昧吻痕，关门时背上几道浅浅的抓痕鲜红的颜色刺痛了亚瑟的眼睛。一门之隔的少年懒洋洋地命令：“你喂我吃。”语气有些娇纵，亚瑟却听见了勺子碰撞瓷碗的声响，想来是杰拉德依言在喂少年吃东西，他将用过的餐具收拾好，一言不发地下了楼。  
  
  
  
*  
杰拉德出门是第四天早上的事情，他调整了一下领带，跟管家说：“我有急事要处理，你们记得不要吵醒他，他醒来要干什么让他干就是了，懂吗？”  
  
他一边说一边用眼神示意了一下房间的方向，跟在管家身后的亚瑟下意识顺着他的视线看过去，主卧的门没有关，窗帘拉得严严实实，隐约可以窥见凌乱的床上费尔南多用被子把自己裹得像个蚕蛹，只露出一颗金灿灿的脑袋在外面，睡得很熟的样子。管家连连称是，杰拉德满意地离开，好像不知道自己脖子上有一抹鲜红的吻痕，不过亚瑟猜想他就算是注意到了也不会遮掩，反而会刻意炫耀。  
  
  
  
*  
费尔南多醒来的不算早，第一件事情就是叫人来收拾房间，因为这位小祖宗不接杰拉德电话，管家听说他醒了，连忙赶过去告诉他杰拉德打电话来说晚上带他去吃饭。费尔南多正坐在床上翻报表，全身上下只穿了一件杰拉德的衬衫，两条长而直的腿毫无顾忌地暴露在阳光里，闻言头也不抬地说了一句：“不吃，让他滚。”  
  
管家不可能真的这么给杰拉德回话，难为地看着他。亚瑟默不作声地和收拾房间的仆人合流，蹲在地下捡起一只又一只用过的避孕套，将沾染了红酒渍的白色长绒地毯卷起来放到门外，另一个仆人则熟门熟路地将那些看着就让人脸红心跳的玩具清理干净收到床头的暗屉里，床单上满是一块又一块已经干涸的精斑和圆形水渍，空气里的淫靡气味还未完全散去，亚瑟忍不住抬头偷看了一眼费尔南多。  
  
  
少年起身坐到窗边，衬衫下摆堪堪遮住他满是吻痕的细嫩腿根，一双腿修长笔直，线条并不像女性那样圆润柔和，干净漂亮且极富力量感，反而更加吸引人的视线，抵在地上的脚趾小巧精致，透着健康的淡粉色，脚背纤瘦，筋络分明，连阳光都忍不住俯身亲吻。杰拉德和他做爱的时候应该也亲过他的脚背吧，毕竟少年的腰很软，很轻易地就能把脚架在杰拉德的肩膀上，做爱做得正到兴头上应该也会忍不住抓着他的脚来把玩，含住他圆润的脚趾，等到少年羞的红了耳尖，再在他的脚背上落下轻柔的一个吻，做出不会欺负他的虚假保证。

费尔南多的眼睛在阳光下呈现出清澈的焦糖色，睫毛很长，很适合用来挂住眼泪，亚瑟眼前好像浮现出了那双焦糖色眼睛被水光浸润的模样，在男人的大力操干之下，他朦胧的眼睛里会交错着痛苦与情欲，混含着泪水无辜的让人发晕，胜过自深渊而来的厄洛斯的诱惑，他涣散的眼神会勾动男人难以压抑的渴求，让人心甘情愿在翻涌的情潮里和他一同无尽的下沉。他金色的小猫一样柔软的发丝和杰拉德的发丝勾缠在一起无法分开，就像他们的身体和他们的嘴唇一样，他们做爱的时候好像总是在接吻，津液联结在唇齿之间扯出丝丝连连，杰拉德会将他沾的满是水液的湿嗒嗒的嫩唇舔舐得又红又肿，他会嗅着费尔南多满是泪痕的漂亮脸蛋，用满是情欲的低沉声音哄他——“你好乖。”  
  
然后费尔南多会叫，先是喉咙里含混不清的温软呢喃，然后是低浅又微弱的像是在按捺的甜腻呻吟，嗓音细哑，潮湿又热络地包裹住杰拉德，随着杰拉德的动作又湿又腻地吐息喘叫，明明是在勾引却总是可爱地不愿承认，只有完全被操开了之后才会毫无保留地攀着杰拉德的肩膀说自己到底有多舒服。杰拉德会在他的身上留下各色痕迹，留在他因情欲难耐仰起的脖颈，胸前缀着的嫩红肉粒，还有柔滑细嫩的大腿根部，在各种隐秘而情色的部位打下自己的印记。杰拉德也会用玩具，将那个不断震动的小东西拿出来的时候他敏感身体催出的水液会一并流出黏在腿根上，浑身潮腻的像催化掉的淡粉色奶油，神情却还是娇纵又任性。

*  
亚瑟觉得自己的想法太过离谱又太过真实，他怀揣着这种美丽又无望的绮想一言不发地收拾完房间，跟得到回答的管家一起退了出去，最后还是没忍住回头向房间里张望了一眼，费尔南多仍旧懒懒地坐在窗边，全身蒙着一层淡淡的金色光辉，看起来像是一幅遥不可及的神话画卷。  
  
“你要学会习惯，”管家突然出声，“如果你还想在这里继续工作的话。”  
  
亚瑟蓦然回神，好一会儿才反应过来管家的意思，正准备应声，管家却没有让他开口的想法，意味深长地道：“还有，不要老是肖想自己得不到的东西，这很危险。”  
  
亚瑟涨红了脸想要辩解，管家却听也没听地离开了，后出来的仆人关上了主卧的门，将垃圾袋递给他，自己抱着一大堆要清洗的床上用品，看也没看他，“走吧，等他们吃了饭回来，明天早上又是一堆活要做。”  
  
亚瑟如同秋风中的落叶一般突然没了气焰，讷讷地低着头跟他走了，再也没看那扇紧闭的门一眼。

*


End file.
